Greeting cards have become a ubiquitous feature of our society, and can be obtained celebrating every religious and secular or no event other than "Thinking of you" They range from the simplest of postcards to complex multi-layered structures giving a 3-dimensional (3-D) effect.
Yarnmunilert U.S. Design Patent 347,242 teaches a box-like structure within which a single artificial rose stem is mounted flat on the back of the box. A hole in the front allows the viewer a sight of the blossom, and opening the box gives a full view of blossom, foliage and stem. The only 3-D effect arises from the fact that the item displayed is itself 3-dimensional.
Sanford U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,806 provides a musical greeting card constituting a box held closed by interference fit, a music box within activated by opening the box, and a decorative flower stem resiliently supported on a tab integral with and extending angularly from a platform located on the inside of the box cover. When the box is closed, the tab carrying the flower stem decorative member is biased towards the platform, and when the box is opened the tab and decorative member spring away from the platform so as to pop up. Alternatively, the decorative member is resiliently supported on a compressed coil spring mounted on the platform.
Collins U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,823 shows a decorative display apparatus in which balloons are fastened to first ends of rods and the other ends of the rods are supported by a vertical display panel.
Penick U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,681 provides a pop-up device in which display elements are hinged to the inside surfaces of front and back covers. Opening the front cover causes erection of the display elements. Tabs limit the movement of the display elements so that they stand separated one from another.